Saru et Lee
by Saphyr-the angel of water
Summary: Lee Wong rencontre un vampire par l'intermédiaire de la transformation de son frère... Oh, il manque des détails, venez le voir pour le lire. Vous jugerez après.


**Mot de l'auteure :** Salut, je suis une jeune écrivaine qui se lance dans une fiction:P Alors, voilà une histoire d'une autre humaine avec un vampire. À vrai dire, je voulais faire un peu différent, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai pas oublié Bella et Edward:P

* * *

**_Résumé :_**

Lee Wong, jeune femme tout à fait normal (humaine aussiXD). Elle rencontre un vampire par intermédiaire de son imagination (vous allez comprendre, si vous voulez bien lire mon histoire:S). Son petit frère se fait mordre alors par un vampire et il est destiné à en devenir un... Tel est l'histoire qui entoure Lee qui va entrer en contact avec les vampires à cause du malheur de son petit frère.

Tout l'histoire se passe dans un monde irréel. C'est en Chine... dans les années 2051. Hé, oui, cela se passe dans le future. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas le vrai monde qui est dedans, je veux dire que la Chine que je représente dedans n'est pas exactement ainsi. Par contre, cela devait bien s'agencer avec mon histoire, non? Alors, la Chine n'est plus aussi drastique que dans mon histoire... enfin, je crois:S

Oh, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure en résumé. Alors, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui suit. J'espère que cela vous plaira

* * *

**_1. Deux malheurs_**

Le mariage! Quelle cérémonie magnifique pour bien des jeunes femmes de mon âge? Tout le monde en rêve. Je regarde mes amies qui m'envient avidement de me marier avec un homme riche et « beau ». Pourtant, quand je le regarde, c'est de la répulsion que je ressens pour lui. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir autant de répugnance pour un homme qui profitait de mon deuil pour me marier –de force, à mon avis.

Je n'ai que dix-huit ans, maintenant. Mon petit frère de quatorze ans est maintenant sous mes ailes –qui étaient si jeunes, à mon avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive dans la pauvreté, même si nous étions riches. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à l'héritage tant que je n'étais pas mariée, à cause des lois drastiques de la Chine et que mes parents n'avaient pas de testament… enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

En ce jour de malheur, j'allais épouser l'homme que j'abhorrais depuis bien des années quand je ne voulais pas. Par contre, je devais le faire pour mon petit frère puisque nous avions perdu nos parents. Ceux-ci étaient morts depuis à peines cinq mois, ensemble. Cela avait passé dans les journaux puisque c'étaient un meurtre étrange qui entourait leur mort. Aucun meurtrier plausible, ils n'ayant jamais eu d'ennemi, aucune preuve tangible (sauf des morsures au niveau du coup, précisément sur une veine) et de plus, vidés de leur sang.

Quand j'avais appris cela, j'avais dû garder mon calme pour l'annoncer à mon petit frère adoré. Je me rappelle encore de sa réaction.

J'avais tellement eu peur pour lui. Je m'étais pratiquée devant un miroir en conservant mon calme, même si des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je m'étais forcée à construire un visage serein sans aucune tristesse.

-Il est à l'école, Lee, murmurai-je. Allez, tiens bon.

Je regardai le portrait de mes deux parents sur leur commode de chambre et éclatai en sanglot, seule dans la maison, en les maudissant pour nous avoir laissés ainsi. Je pris le cadre et traçai le sourire calme de mon père et celui rieur de ma mère, les larmes tombant sur la vitre.

-Pourquoi? soufflai-je. Pourquoi nous faire cela? hurlai-je en serrant le cadre entre mes doigts. Vous n'avez pas le droit! Vous n'aviez pas le droit!

Je ne sais combien de temps que j'étais restée ainsi, agenouillé sur le plancher de la chambre de mes parents à parler seule, espérant qu'ils m'entendent, mes parents. Je les avais hais de me laisser tout sans vraiment me laisser, leur soutien et leur amour pour m'aider. Pourtant, j'étais âgée de dix-sept ans et pouvais bien me débrouiller seule, mais pas avec mon petit frère sous les ailes.

Je m'étais inquiété, la veille! Ils étaient partis marcher, à leur habitude, et deux heures plus tard, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. C'était le lendemain matin, à neuf heures (mon frère était parti à son école) que mon oncle, au poste de police, m'avait annoncé leur mort, le treize avril.

-Lee, s'exclama Brian, mon petit frère (ma mère avait toujours aimé ce nom américain et l'avait donné à son fils, sous l'accord de mon père). Je suis là.

Je me relevai avec une lenteur et marchai vers le couloir, cherchant les mots pour lui annoncer cela.

-Sais-tu combien que j'ai eu en anglais? s'écria-t-il, visiblement heureux. Un A! Attends que papa et maman sachent cela! Ils vont sauter au plafond, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Mon petit frère avait hérité du côté rieur de ma mère. Il avait le même caractère : exubérant, mais aimable. Il était très généreux, comme ma mère, mais agaçant parfois.

-Brian, bégayai-je.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Maman et papa ne le sauront pas… enfin, pas ici.

-Ils sont partis en voyage d'affaire?

Mes parents étaient des entrepreneurs dans le monde de la littérature, possédant une maison d'édition. « La plume », la fierté de ma mère et mon père. Ziyi Chen, ma mère, était une jeune écrivaine quand elle avait rencontré mon père, qui lui voulait devenir éditeur. Ensemble, ils s'étaient rencontré dans une maison d'édition alors que ma mère n'avait que seize ans et Hai Wong, mon père, vingt. Ce dernier devait publier le roman –qui était devenu un grand succès— de Ziyi. Bien entendu, ma mère avait été séduite par mon père, mais ce dernier avait une petite amie.

Elle était jeune. Alors, elle avait préféré préserver une relation professionnelle avec Hai. Elle avait cru que la différence d'âge les empêcherait de se lier ensemble. Réaliste (pour certains points, dois-je préciser), elle s'était empêchée de rêver.

Puis, mon père lui avait proposé de créer une maison d'édition puisque ses romans faisaient succès. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter. Elle n'avait que dix-huit quand leur maison d'édition était née. C'était elle qui avait décidé de l'appeler « La plume » puisqu'il fallait une belle plume pour écrire, à son avis. (Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas? Même moi, j'ai encore de la difficulté à avaler cela). Vous vous doutez de la suite, n'est-ce pas? Bien, ma mère s'est retrouvée enceinte de moi à vingt-deux ans.

-Lee! me rappela à l'ordre mon frère.

-Non, ils ne sont pas partis en voyage, avouai-je, cherchant encore les mots. Bah, oui, ils sont en voyages.

-Tu accouches? s'impatienta-t-il.

-Brian, maman et papa… nous…. regardent (non d'un chien que c'était dur d'annoncer la mort d'un parent)… enfin… ils… sont… quelque part… où… dans… je veux dire…. où la souffrance ne pourra… plus… les atteindre.

Il fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu dans mon baragouinage.

-Euh… sois plus claire, Lee.

-Brian, ils… Je ne peux pas, abandonnai-je.

Je pris le combiné et composai le numéro de mon oncle qui répondit au premier coup de sonnerie. Je lui expliquai la situation, mettant la confusion dans la tête de mon petit frère. Le frère de ma mère arriva quelques minutes après, n'habitant pas très loin, et emmena Brian plus loin. Je lui demandai mille fois pardon, mais il les refusa, trouvant normal ma faiblesse pour annoncer cette nouvelle.

-Non! entendis-je mon frère hurler de toute ses forces. Ils ne sont pas morts!

-Brian, écoute-moi, mon petit, tenta mon oncle.

-Ils vont revenir! Ils reviendront!

Brian courut vers moi, les yeux suppliants. Me culpabilisant de ne pas pouvoir confirmer ce qu'il désirait, je secouai la tête, les lèvres pincées, incapable de dire un seul mot. Tremblant, des larmes s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues, me brisant le cœur. Je l'enlaçai et l'étreignit pour le rassurer, même si moi-même je n'étais pas en pouvoir de le faire pour moi.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve, m'implora-t-il.

-J'aurais bien aimé, Brian, soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Pourquoi?

-La vie est ainsi : injuste. Ils sont morts ensemble, au moins.

Je ne voyais pas cela en avantage, mais je devais faire semblant.

-Mais nous? pleura-t-il en me poussant. Nous, Lee? cria-t-il. Ils se fichaient de nous!

-Bien sûr que non, Brian. Ils nous aimaient plus que tout.

Mon oncle restait à l'écart, ne voulant pas empirer la situation. Je lui lançais des regards, le suppliant de m'appuyer, mais il me faisait des signes de me débrouiller seule pour le moment, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Seule moi et mon frère devions faire partie de cette conversation pénible pour moi.

-C'est le destin qui a décidé cela, pas eux, assurai-je. Si cela avait été eux qui avaient pu choisir leur mort, ils se seraient arrangés pour qu'on soit bien pour que nous ayons notre propre vie et famille.

Les poings serrés, il me fixa de ses petits yeux bruns. Je revis alors le regard triste de ma mère quand je me disputais avec elle. Je reconnus ce regret et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, bien malgré moi. Je m'en voulus d'avoir eu des chicanes avec ma mère.

-Je ne veux pas du destin! lança-t-il.

Il partit sur ce, le pas lourd. Je devais rester forte pour lui. Les semaines qui suivirent, mon petit frère avait énormément maigri puisqu'il ne mangeait plus. Puis ce fut, au début mai, que j'appris la pire nouvelle de ma toute ma vie : mes parents n'avaient pas écrit de testament pour nous. Mon oncle avait clamé que tout l'héritage devait nous –à mon frère et moi— revenir. Cependant, les juges avaient catégoriquement refusé et déclaré que si je voulais toucher à l'héritage, je devais être mariée ou bien majeur.

Si cela n'était pas le cas, j'allais perdre la maison d'édition de mes parents qui aurait au gouvernement chinois. La maison ne serait plus mienne. Les voitures de mes parents seraient vendues et tout. J'allais tout perdre.

Ce fut le quinze mai que Reizo vint me rendre visite chez moi. Je n'avais que deux mois pour trouver une solution avant de tout perdre. J'ouvris la porte, amène –mais découragée. Il entra dans la maison sans attendre ma permission et me fixa de ses yeux sombres que je détestais tant.

-J'ai une proposition pour toi et ton morveux, dit-il.

-Brian, sifflai-je, le corrigeant.

-Tu m'épouses et tu ne perdras rien, déclara-t-il.

Je déglutis en entendant cela. Je voulais refuser! Et pourtant, le devoir pour mon frère me forçait à accepter. Je savais que la famille de Reizo n'était pas de ce siècle –d'une façon de parler— puisqu'ils vivaient encore à la traditionnel quand nous étions en 2050. Ils étaient dans le siècle où les femmes chinoises n'avaient rien à dire et qui devenaient la servante de ses beaux-parents.

Reizo avait vingt ans. Il était convoité par bien des filles, mais moi, je voyais dans son regard cette personnalité que je détestais. Cette beauté intérieure que je cherchais n'existait pas en lui.

-Non, refusai-je.

-Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, Lee. Parce que c'est spontanée, ta réponse.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, Reizo, crachai-je. Jamais!

-Je reviens dans une semaine et tu m'en diras la réponse.

Cette semaine là, toutes mes pensées avaient été pour les conséquences de mon choix sur cette proposition à la fois miraculeuse et porteuse de malheur pour moi. Au restaurant, où Reizo m'avait laissé rendez-vous, j'étais encore en pleine réflexion.

-Alors, Lee?

-J'accepte, me résignai-je sans lui accorder un regard.

-Bien!

Voilà ce qui entoure mon mariage : manigance et malheur.

Ma mère me regarde du haut du ciel, je le sais. Elle m'aurait tuée si elle savait ce que je fais. Elle qui avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, mon père. Ils avaient été si amoureux de l'un et de l'autre, à leur grande chance. Cette façon que ma mère m'expliquait l'amour qu'elle avait vécue était irréaliste et pourtant, il avait existé.

Mes larmes montent à mes yeux, à l'idée de bafouiller l'amour, voire même le salir. Mais je le dois le faire pour mon petit frère. Est-ce que ma mère, Ziyi Chen, me comprend du haut du ciel? Je sens déjà son regard ravagé par la déception de me voir faire cela, du Paradis! Ah, je lui demande pardon, mille fois pardon.

-Oh, Lee, tu es tellement belle, murmure ma meilleure amie –Ming. Tu vas te marier! En plus, avec Reizo. Tu l'as séduit avec ton côté gauche.

-Oui, souffle-je avec peu d'enthousiasme.

-Bon, je te laisse. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Reizo, l'homme qui avait toujours tenté sa chance avec moi par voie de mes parents. Par contre, ma mère l'avait toujours envoyé promener, refusant de me donner à lui, mon père la soutenant. Ils le détestaient, lui et sa famille de riche.

Pourtant, Reizo me veut depuis que j'étais entrée au lycée, depuis longtemps. Il ne veut que la richesse de la famille Wong dans son compte banquière. J'aurais préféré voir la maison d'édition de mes parents fleurir encore plus entre les mains des démons que ce salaud, qu'était mon futur époux. Il allait transformer toutes les valeurs qu'avait apportées ma mère dans sa compagnie avec mon père. Ce n'était que l'argent qui l'intéressait, rien d'autre. Ce ne serait plus le fait que de donner la foi aux jeunes écrivains de se faire connaître qui serait le but de « La Plume », la maison d'édition de mes parents.

Ma longue robe rouge (la couleur de l'amour en Chine) était magnifique. Cependant, est-ce que ma joie était aussi belle? Loin de l'être, c'est la résignation qui me guide vers cette cérémonie. Mon maquillage ressort mes traits fins que j'ai hérités de ma mère. Mes yeux bridés sont d'un gris dont mon père m'a fait cadeau. Rare les asiatiques avec des yeux d'une autre couleur que brun. Mes longs cheveux brun foncé atteignent le milieu de mes omoplates. Je suis mince sans l'être trop, mais non svelte.

Derrière cette beauté minime, se cache une fille plus gaffeuse que jamais. Je trébuche partout, j'échappe tout, tout ce que vous voudrez. Je n'ai pas d'équilibre et je déteste le sport, étant gaffeuse. Je n'ai rien de spéciale dans la vraie beauté que je veux : la beauté intérieure, celle qui m'importe le plus. Je ne suis pas la meilleure dans les mathématiques, ni dans les sciences. Je n'ai aucun talent exceptionnel, sauf peut-être pour dessiner des personnages de mangas. J'adore cuisiner, bien que je fais toujours brûler mes créations, à mon grand découragement. Pourtant, avec ma mère, j'étais tellement bonne. C'était comme si que depuis que mes parents sont morts, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de bien en moi. La preuve : je vais me marier avec Reizo.

Je tremble à en plus finir. J'ai peur, peur de me tromper. Peut-être qu'il y a une autre solution. Mon cœur se débat pour sortir de mon thorax tellement que je suis angoissée pour la nuit de noce. Me donner à un homme que je ne veux pas, quel erreur! Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer, pour me rassurer que tout irait bien. Peut-être que je ne vomirais pas quand il sera nu devant moi. Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas chérir Reizo et pourtant, après ce mariage, je serai obligée de le faire.

-Lee, s'exclame mon petit frère en courant vers moi, les yeux affolés, lorsque nous fûmes seuls. Tu ne le feras pas, hein?

-Je suis bien obligé, Brian, soupire-je.

Ma mère aimait les prénoms américains.

-Je ne veux pas, Lee! Je ne veux pas de lui!

-Brian, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, mon chéri.

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme maman? s'écrie-t-il.

-Parce que maman a eu de la chance de pouvoir choisir son époux. Ses parents étaient conciliants comme l'étaient maman et papa. Par contre, ils sont morts et ils n'ont plus de pouvoir sur nous. Tu ne voudrais pas dormir dans la rue.

-Je le ferais si c'est pour t'empêcher d'épouser Reizo.

Un sourire triste s'étire sur mes minces lèvres. Je n'en reviens pas comment mon frère a une façon de penser différente des autres Chinois de notre communauté. La femme qui conquerra son cœur serait aussi heureuse que ma mère ne l'avait été. C'est grâce à mon père s'il est ainsi. Il y a si peu d'hommes comme mon père ne l'avait été et mon frère sera dans ce monde.

-Brian, je ne veux pas perdre la maison d'édition de maman et papa. Voilà pourquoi je dois épouser Reizo.

-Mais tu la perdras quand même.

-Mais je pourrais voir ce qui arrive de plus près. J'aurai encore de l'influence puisque maman en avait.

-J'achèterai la maison d'édition quand je serai majeur, me promets Brian.

Je ricane à cette promesse enfantine quand mon frère était très mature pour son âge. Je sais qu'il a peur et je dois garder mon calme devant lui. Je deviendrai la servante des parents de Reizo. Mon époux, à ma grande joie, aura toujours des voyages d'affaire et ne sera quasiment jamais avec moi. Par contre, Brian gagnera sa liberté et aura plein pouvoir sur moi, étant un gars. Je supplie les dieux pour qu'il ne change pas avec moi, à cause de cela.

-Maintenant, va, ordonne-je à mon frère. C'est mon heure.

-Tu veux vraiment?

-Brian, ne discute pas.

Résigné, il part vers la sortie de la chambre de la mariée. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et me construit une fausse joie sur mon visage pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression chez les invités. Je prends une longue inspiration avant de me tourner vers la porte. Je marche avec une lenteur d'une tortue, voulant étirer le plus longtemps possible le temps qu'il me reste de liberté.

Sortant à l'extérieur, un homme m'attend avec un regard émerveillé. C'est mon oncle du côté de ma mère qui me regarde. Il a été aussi affligé que mon frère quand je lui ai annoncé mon mariage. Lui, il aussi, il abhorrait la famille de Reizo. Il s'approche de moi d'un pas hésitant.

-Tu es sûre, Lee, murmure-t-il.

Fong, le jumeau de ma mère. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun point en commun avec elle! Toujours aussi logique alors que ma mère –bien que très intelligente dans les mathématiques— se laissait guider par sa foi. Lui, par son sens critique. Ils avaient toujours été proches de l'un et de l'autre. J'ai encore des photos de ma mère avec Fong, mon oncle, jeunes.

-Oui, mentis-je.

Il prend mon bras et m'emmène au petit plateau, où Reizo attend patiemment. Il me laisse faire la dernière marche vers lui, mon futur époux. Je sens que je vais éclater en sanglot d'une minute à l'autre. Il faut que je me retienne. Si seulement, un homme était venu vers moi avant ce salaud!

Le prince charmant. Vous savez : comme dans les films hollywoodiens! Par contre, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre? Qui pouvait s'intéresser à moi, Lee Wong, à part pour mon héritage? La plus rêveuse (je suis souvent dans la lune, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) des rêveuses, toujours dans un autre monde que le mien. En plus, plus gaffeuse que moi, c'est inexistant! De plus, pour la beauté, je ne suis pas la plus belle des filles. Rien d'extraordinaire ne me caractérise, sauf mes yeux gris. C'est bien la seule chose que j'aime chez moi! Mon regard est mort depuis que mes parents le sont aussi.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas hérité de l'intelligence de mes deux parents, enfin pour les mathématiques et les sciences, n'y comprenant rien. Par contre, ma mère ne cessait de me dire de me laisser guider par mes rêves. Pff… elle avait tort pour ce point : on doit se plier devant le destin parfois. Mes talents en dessin n'allaient certainement pas m'aider à me sortir du pétrin que nous étions –mon frère et moi.

Je dois me rappeler pour qui je fais tout cela : Brian, mon petit frère adoré.

Il ne faut pas que je pense à la nuit de noce. Non, il ne le faut pas, surtout pas! Je pense à autre chose : le bonheur de mon petit frère de pouvoir vivre normalement. Je regarde autour de moi pour rencontrer les yeux de Brian qui me déchirent finalement le cœur.

La litanie de prières chinoise et charmes chinoises sont dites de façon ennuyante, à mon avis. Rien de significatifs, car non, je ne l'aimerai pas jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je le déteste! S'ils croient que des petites prières à la con vont me protéger de la tentation. Bien entendu que j'aurai des tentations d'aller voir ailleurs, nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle, mais la famille de Reizo vive dans le dix-neuvième siècle, où les Chinoises n'avaient aucun droit.

Je me doute bien que Reizo aura –un jour— une autre femme dans sa tête, mais il se marie avec moi pour son avantage financier. Je sais bien qu'il va me tromper avec d'autres femmes, mais je m'en fiche. Ce qui me met en rogne, c'est que moi, je n'aurai pas le droit de le faire, regarder d'autres hommes que lui avec désir que parce que ma future famille n'est pas de ce siècle.

Soudain, je dois dire oui pour accepter d'être son épouse. Alors, je dois faire mes vœux qui viennent carrément d'un bouquin que j'ai trouvé dans les livres de ma mère. Je ne crois pas en mes paroles que je lui dis et je sais bien qu'il est au courant, vu le si peu d'amour que j'y mets. Je suis mauvaise actrice, dois-je préciser.

L'heure du baiser! Je veux mourir. Il s'approche de moi et se penche vers moi. Je ferme les yeux pou m'imaginer avec un autre homme. Ses lèvres se collent contre les miennes qui restent glace. Puis, elles forcent les miennes à s'entrouvrir. Je veux vomir. Sa langue pénètre ma bouche, conquérante, et je retiens ma mâchoire pour ne pas la mordre. Je déteste ce baiser, le pire de tous que je n'ai jamais eu. Je tente subtilement de mettre fin à ce baiser, reculant la tête. Par contre, Reizo insiste et je tremble de dégoût. Des applaudissements renchérissent la force du baiser, qui pourtant est si faible. Puis, après des secondes insupportable pour moi, c'est la fin.

La fête après est des plus ennuyantes. Je vois les regards envieux de mes amies qui sont les demoiselles d'honneur me darder la peau, se demandant pourquoi je suis aussi lasse. Je vois l'approche de la nuit de noce. Les jeux des mariés sont nuls!

Je regarde mon petit frère s'amuser avec ses cousins et je souris. Son état s'est amélioré depuis quelque temps. Je le revois sourire, à ma grande joie. Cependant, il abhorre Reizo, connaissant maintenant la source de mon accord. Mon oncle, Fong, lui me lance des regards réconfortants et je le remercie subtilement. Lorsqu'il vient me souhaiter une belle vie avec Reizo (foutaise!), il me murmure à l'oreille :

-Tu peux toujours venir chez moi si tu as besoin de soutien. Shun (ma tante) pourra s'occuper de toi. Ton frère est aussi le bienvenu.

-Merci.

Il partit à sa table.

Le souper se passe bien. De la musique calme détend l'atmosphère, sauf la MIENNE. J'angoisse à l'approche de la nuit de noce. Je veux mourir, sur-le-champ. Une crise cardiaque, n'importe quoi pour me faire disparaître de cette cérémonie. Je ne veux pas me donner à Reizo. Je vois mes beaux-parents qui ont un large sourire et je les maudis. Ils sont bien contents d'avoir une servante alors que nous somme au milieu de vingt-et-unième siècle.

Je dois faire la première danse avec… mon époux. Je place de façon conventionnelle, entourant son haut de dos de mon petit bras et prenant sa main avec la mienne libre et lui posant la sienne libre au bas de mon dos. La musique commence et je baisse la tête, feignant d'être gênée au lieu de démontrer mon amertume. Puis, d'autres couples vinrent nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

En dansant, je croise des yeux qui me sont étrangers, plus loin dans la forêt (la cérémonie se passe derrière ma maison, qui était à l'écart de la ville, vraiment à l'écart). Ils semblent obnubilés par la danse et me fixent avec fascination. Je tente de voir leur couleur pour finalement découvrir que c'est d'un doré magnifique qu'ils sont. Ils ne doivent pas appartenir à un Chinois, j'en suis sûre. Je souris à leur propriétaire sans vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'il vienne me voir pour me le renvoyer, contente de pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que mon mariage, contente qu'ils viennent troubler mes pensées pour m'en faire oublier mes malheurs. Je les vois cligner. Je ne les lâches pas du regard, espérant qu'ils restent là à tout jamais pour me distraire.

Malheureusement, ils finissent par disparaître dans un clignement et je soupire. Mon attention se tourne alors vers mon petit frère qui danse avec une jeune fille de son âge. Celle-ci est très jolie, mais Brian semble s'ennuyer au plus au point… ce n'est pas son truc, la danse. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres en le voyant me supplier des yeux de le sauver de là. Je secoue la tête, moqueuse, et il marmonne quelque chose. Je ris légèrement.

Je suis surprise par un baiser de Reizo qui enlève le peu d'amusement que j'ai réussi à me donner. Je ferme les yeux et revois les iris dorés, me demandant de quelle origine pouvait être leur propriétaire. Certainement pas de l'Asie, c'est sûr. Peut-être de l'Europe, je ne peux le savoir pour le moment, n'étant jamais allée plus loin que Mongolie ou le Japon, où j'ai fait connaissance avec la famille de Reizo, qui est d'origine japonaise, comme vous avez pu le constater.

C'est l'heure, le moment que je crains depuis le début! Je dois dire mes « au revoir » à mes proches pour partir en voyage de noce et les remercier d'être venu. Brian séjourne chez mon oncle pour le moment et moi, je serai pendant une semaine complète dans le sud de la Chine. Moche, mais bon. Je pourrai toujours m'enfuir par la fenêtre de l'hôtel (s'il n'y a pas trop d'étage qui me sépare du sol). Bien sûr que je niaise en disant cela, mais j'aimerais bien avoir la capacité de le faire.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, c'est encore pire que la cérémonie. Reizo me demande d'aller dans la douche avant. Et lui, non d'un chien, lui qui a une odeur à faire vomir! Par contre, j'obéis en femme obéissante, même si je le frapperais de plein gré son minois merdique d'un coup de poing, mais ces minutes, éloignée de lui, me feront le plus grand bien.

Puis, après ma douche, Reizo était sur le lit nu. Mais quel mal élevé! Il se lève, aucunement pudique, et s'approche de moi avec un sourire malicieux. Je commence à trembler et déglutis. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai peur, peur d'avoir mal. Je ne doute pas que j'aurai mal avec ce salaud qui ne se préoccupera que de son plaisir à lui. Je n'ai aucune expérience –à part les baisers— avec un petit ami antérieur. Il m'embrasse soudainement farouchement.

-Tu m'appartiens, maintenant, Lee, dit-il en m'attrapant le cou quand je tente de me dérober de lui. Je suis maître de ta vie.

-Nous ne sommes plus au dix-neuvième siècle, imbécile, siffle-je.

Il me gifle de plein fouet et je serre la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de verser une seule larme.

-Tu es ma femme et tu me dois le respect!

Telle était la conséquence que j'avais crains en prenant ma décision… La violence conjugale. Si telle est mon cas, je serai obligée de me plier à ses désirs si je ne voulais pas mourir le visage massacré. Le gouvernement chinois ne se mêlait pas dans les relations amoureuses de leurs citoyens, seulement pour le divorce. Par contre, si l'un ne voulait, il n'intervenait. Je m'étais piégée pour sauver la maison d'édition de mes parents.

Je vis alors la nuit la plus atroce de ma vie : la souffrance. Après ma nuit nuptiale, je me réfugie dans la salle de bain pour pleurer en silence. Il n'a pas attendu que je sois détendue pour me pénétrer durement. Je ne m'y connais que très peu sur cela, mais je sais bien que des préliminaires sont obligatoire pour la première fois chez les filles.

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, priant quelqu'un pour me faire voir mon père ou ma mère pour qu'ils viennent me consoler ou bien me tuer. Je revois le visage calme de mon père toujours là à me regarder avec cette fierté contenue. Je le revois regarder le sourire rieur de ma mère et l'amour qui les unissait. Pourquoi en 2050, les lois n'ont pas tant changés pour les femmes. Je saigne et tente d'arrêter l'écoulement. C'était bien plus un viol qu'autre chose dans ma tête, mais j'avais donné mon consentement en me mariant avec ce salaud. Je vais mourir malheureuse et mon frère vivra une belle vie. Cette perspective –pour mon frère— me rassure. Je me fous de moi : tout ce qui compte c'est la maison d'édition et mon petit frère adoré.

-Maman, pleure-je sous un chuchotis.

Habituellement, elle m'aurait enlacée et étreinte pour me consoler. Elle m'aurait susurré des paroles réconfortantes pour me sortir de cela. Sa voix si positive me soufflant des promesses qu'elle tiendrait ou ferait tout pour les tenir.

Mon père, lui, il aurait massacré Reizo de ses mains, malgré sa petite taille. La force qu'il avait quand on blessait un de ses enfants n'était pas égale. Il aurait ordonné à ma mère de m'emmener chez nous pour être seul avec Reizo.

-Tue-moi, supplie-je après plusieurs minutes. Je suis désolée, mais tue-moi! Fong pourra s'occuper de Brian sans problème, j'en suis sûre.

Soudain, étonnamment, j'entends une réponse lointaine :

-Oh, Lee, si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose, mais tu perdrais tout, mon amour, répond une voix masculine qui vient certainement de ma tête –vu mon imagination débordante.

Je m'endors finalement contre la porte de la salle de bain, sous cette parole détenant tant de compassion pour ma situation dont je me suis jetée dedans. Je m'en veux d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision, mais je ne peux plus reculer et je dois assumer mon choix, en dépit de mon bonheur…

* * *

**Oh, je sais cela fait bizarre comme histoire :S Par contre, il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose, non? **

**Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime bien les reviews, moi! J'en laisse toujours, sous un autre compte bien entendu, et je vois que cela fait plaisir aux auteures de fiction. Alors, ne vous gênez pas (mêmes critiques qui peuvent être constructifs)**


End file.
